The conventional procedure for activating and disabling an alarm system for fire and burglar protection has been the operation of a key switch located either within the premises to be protected or at the entrance thereof. Although such systems are functional, they do suffer from a number of problems. The open exposure and easy access to a key switch invites tampering to deactivate the system and eliminate the protection which it provides. Further, there is always the necessity that the key be made available to the persons responsible for activating and deactivating the alarm system.
An improvement to this system is the development of a digital, push button operated alarm utilizing a numerical key coding system. However, the installation of the push button system in an appropriate location often presents a problem. In existing buildings, it is often necessary that an expensive and time consuming alteration be made to the structure to install the push button panel in a wall and to run the appropriate electrical lines through the ceiling and wall spaces. In buildings having extensive glass walls, it is difficult or impossible to install a push button panel in a location convenient to the door.
In view of the advantages of push button operated alarm systems and the problems involved in installation, there exists a need for a push button switch actuator and alarm which can be easily installed in convenient locations without the necessity for drilling holes or cutting openings in the building wall. Further, the push button mechanism must be protected from tampering and weather exposure for optimum reliability and longevity.